


Ferris Wheel

by SakuraRebin



Series: Tri Alternate Scenes [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Taito, Yamachi, Yamatai, taiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRebin/pseuds/SakuraRebin
Summary: What would have happened if Yamato and Taichi were a little more honest about their feelings in the Ferris Wheel? Find out here. ;)





	Ferris Wheel

“_The others totally planned this_,” thought Taichi, as he refused to look at the tall blond teenager sitting across from him in the Ferris wheel cabin. The view of Odaiba was spectacular given the location, but he couldn't really appreciate it. Despite not looking at him, Taichi was intensely aware of Yamato's presence.

“Hey, Taichi.”

“Hmm?” Taichi looked over as the blond's voice drew him back into reality. Yamato's blue eyes seemed to stare right through him.

“About the other day. I shouldn't have gotten angry, but you need to pull yourself together too. Infected digimon could appear at any moment.”

Taichi's shoulders tensed and his fists curled into a ball as he looked back out the window of the cabin. Yamato studied the shorter brunette as Taichi brooded. The lines on his face were deeper than they should have been and, judging from the slightly darker shade under Taichi's usually bright brown eyes, he probably hadn't been getting enough sleep to boot. This bothered Yamato, especially since he had become increasingly aware that his feelings for his best friend went beyond friendship and he knew how much pressure Taichi had on him as the leader of the Chosen Children. But, the blond also knew that Taichi wasn't being himself and that worried him. He had never been so indecisive before.

“What changed? What caused you to become so insecure about fighting?” Yamato demanded. Silenced plagued the Ferris wheel cabin a little longer. “If we sit back and do nothing, then a lot of people could get hurt badly.”

Yamato almost whispered the last line, but Taichi could hear him clearly and he unclenched his fist. He knew the blond was right, but couldn't bring himself to look at him. In a lot of ways, he felt guilty for being so hesitant. He knew that they were the only people who could do anything about it and by not acting, he could make things a lot worse. But, for the first time in his life, the fear of what could happen had completely prevented him from making any sort of move. Yamato seemed to be able to read his thoughts better than he was letting on.

“Tai, I understand not wanting to make a move out of fear of messing things up, but courage is taking action despite fear. I know you know this. Besides, you have me and the others. You don't have to do this all alone.” Yamato's voice was soft still. The brunette looked over at him and saw the concern all over his face. Unfortunately, this didn't help Taichi's feelings of guilt.

“What do you know about taking action in the face of fear?” Taichi snapped back. Yamato pushed himself to his feet with an annoyed and determined look on his face and Taichi knew he had gone too far. Yamato had always been a brave and caring person, sometimes to the point of stupidity.

“What do I know about taking action in the face of fear?” growled Yamato as he moved forward across the small space to grab Taichi by the shirt. Taichi shut his eyes, expecting the punch he felt he totally deserved to land on his face.

So it came as a surprise to him when Taichi felt another pair of lips press up against his own. His eyes opened to confirm that he was in fact not dreaming. But there Yamato was, kissing him. Taichi let himself sink into the kiss, letting the burning sensation of need well up in him. He could feel Yamato's tongue ask for permission of entry, which he granted. Time seemed to stop. He felt like he could get lost in this moment, with all of the problems far away and seemingly unimportant anymore. But, just like it had started, it ended. Yamato pulled away, panting in both exertion and excitement.

“How's that?” Yamato asked breathlessly, not removing much of the distance between the two of them.

“Um, really good,” Taichi responded, blushing. The kiss seemed to have shut down most of the complex thinking in his brain. For a moment a confused look crossed Yamato's face, before he turned bright red.

“I was talking about taking action in the face of fear,” Yamato half-yelled out of embarrassment.

“Oh...” Taichi's brain still hadn't fully recovered from the kiss and he felt a strong desire to have that feeling back. Taichi grabbed Yamato's shirt and pulled the taller boy back down for another kiss. Yamato's mouth against his felt just as good as it had the first time. And this time one of Yamato's hands was running through his brown, spiky hair. The sensations combined together and heightened the burning need, causing them to completely forget about the world outside of their small cabin.

So, both of them jumped when Taichi's text alert for his cellphone went off loudly, echoing in the small space. They both looked slightly annoyed at the offending device as it pinged again. Reluctantly, Taichi looked at the text messages:

_While I hate to interrupt this precious moment, _

_you should probably check for distortions before you _

_lose the height advantage. Otherwise you two_

_will have to take another turn. ;)_

_~Mimi _<3 

_Oh, and we'll leave it up to you two on_

_how to describe dating and types to _

_Augumon and Gabumon. _:3 

Taichi's face turned bright red. He had completely forgotten about the rest of the group in the cabin ahead of theirs or why they were on the Ferris wheel in the first place. Yamato's head quirked to the side when he saw Taichi's face. Taichi handed the phone to him and pulled his goggles up from around his neck and fixated them around his eyes, trying to distract himself from his utter embarrassment. It worked. All of the good feelings from the kiss as well as the embarrassment flew away as he looked outside and saw the huge distortion forming in the sky. He looked over at Yamato, who was now blushing and cursing. Then Yamato looked up and caught the look on Taichi's face and knew that something bad was going on. He put his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

“Don't worry. No matter how bad it gets, we can pull through as long as we are together.” Yamato squeezed his shoulder and looked outside to where Taichi was now staring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first post on Archive of Our Own and I am very excited. This is also the first fanfic I've written in a long time and I have another one I am working on although it will be a while before I start posting. It is still in the planning stages. My goal is to do LGBTQ+ friendly writing, so most of my posts will include that nature. I love Digimon with all of my heart and Yamachi is my fave.


End file.
